Fire and Ice
by XxEllexX
Summary: Claire was like Summer- everything about her. From the colour of her hair, to the warmth she radiated to anyone around her. But Gray? He was a piece of work. Discarded, cold, alone. He was like Winter- quiet and bitter. Yet, when they cross paths, she miraculously warms his heart. She is drawn to his quiet thoughtfulness, and he to her undying spirit- full summary inside!


Hey guys! I had a sudden urge to write something a little bit more angsty and fiesty than I normally do, so here it is! And I know I haven't updated If Eyes Could Speak but I'm encountering somewhat of a writer's block. I'm still working on it though, as we speak!

I hope you like this one and maybe you'll be able to read this while I work on the next chapter for If Eyes Could Speak! Thank you for sticking with me and reading. Much appreciated :) Review if you like this story so far!

Also, this story has more of a centralized theme so there will be a lot of elaboration during the journal entries. Hope you do enjoy! I'm putting off homework for this... heh.

(Unnecessary) Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon in any way whatsoever. Oh poo.

**FULL SUMMARY: **

**Claire was like Summer- everything about her. From the colour of her hair, to the warmth she radiated to anyone around her. She was sexy, fun, and worldly. But Gray? He was a piece of work. Discarded, cold, alone. He was like Winter- quiet and bitter. Yet, when they cross paths, she miraculously warms his heart. She is drawn to his quiet thoughtfulness, and he to her undying spirit- which annoys him at the same time. Being opposites, can she really melt the ice? Or will she leave him burned? **

* * *

_**Fall 20**_

_Thawing. That's what my heart felt like. In a way, it reminds me of the time I got into a fight with gramps and went mining during a blizzard. Looking back, I obviously realize how dumb I was in trying to prove my competence by doing something so stupid. My fingers nearly fell off by the time the makeshift search team came and found me. (Though that was stupid on their part because I said I'd be fine.) And although I was in one piece, my fingers were so frostbitten that when I got to Tim he said if I had come any later I might have had to get them amputated._

_Now that was a wake up call._

_And Claire... I guess you can say that she was my wake up call, too._

_Thawing my fingers was indefinitely the most physically excrutiating experience of my life- up until then, at least. I still wonder if she knew what she was doing, getting tangled up with me. If she knew that she was thawing the ice around my heart. _

* * *

I hated Summer. I hated the heat, and I hated the sweat. It was as if the being in the forge for 9-10 hours a day wasn't bad enough. But I met her in the Summer, and slowly I learned to like Summer. Meeting her changed everything... and it all began with a song.

"Another glass, Gray?" Ann eyed me wearily while wiping dry a glass. "You sure?"

"A scotch on the rocks, please." I repeated, sipping the last bit of liquor in my glass. Gramps and I had a bigger blow out than normal. I didn't even know if I wanted to go back to work tomorrow, and considering the hangover I was sure to get after downing already six glasses of scotch, going to work was probably not going to happen. Ann sighed and gave me a defeated smile.

"_Some say love, it is a river. That drowns the tender reed."_

My eyes widened at the lovely voice and my head snapped towards the stage. It was rare that anyone ever got up there- usually it was Karen singing drunk karaoke. But you gotta hand it her, she could down more shots than anyone else I know.

"_Some say love, it is a razor. That leads your soul to bleed." _

My jaw fell open slightly. This woman... she was stunning.

Her long blonde hair was the colour of captured sunshine and fell down well below her shoulders in soft-looking tresses. The mysterious woman wore a a simple, but fitted plaid button-up and worn out denim shorts. She looked young though- and definitely younger than me. I shouldn't even be looking at her.

"_I say love... it is a flower. And you, its only seed." _

Then I felt a finger tip up my chin to close my mouth and looked at Ann who had a bemused expression on her face. Damnit. I blushed furiously and took my drink, hiding under the bill of my cap.

"She passed by Mineral Town and decided to settle here for a few days." Ann explained. Huh? I guessed that she could read my expression and she pushed a strand of fiery red hair behind her ears, "She's a traveler, Gray. She doesn't stay anywhere for too long. Or so she says." Ann shrugged at me and I frowned to myself. I felt a strange sense of disappointment building in my chest.

Or maybe that was the alcohol.

"_Just remember, in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow... lies the seed- that with the sun's love- in the spring... becomes a rose." _

Her final words ran a chill up my spine and I lowered my cap. What was that song she was singing? I contemplated lyrics and wasn't sure what to think. Then I was stolen from my thoughts at the loud applause she received from everyone at the inn.

"Thank you." she giggled. It was a light, airy sound that escaped her rose petal lips. As I continued to stare, she turned and we locked eyes. For a moment, and I swear that it was infinite, we had some kind of connection.

Believe me when I say that I tried to fight it, to look away. But I couldn't.

She had me wrapped around her fingers in one simple gaze.

What was I thinking ... I couldn't let this happen again.

I tore my eyes away and noticed how fast my heart was thumping in my chest. From the corner of my eye, I saw her approaching me.

"What would you like to drink?" Ann asked. I stared at my glass like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Just water would be fine, thanks." Hell, even her voice was innocent. Sweet and innocent and...

Just like Mary.

A shot of pain stabbed through my chest as my heart collapsed from pain.

Not again...

She took a seat in the bar stool next to me and leaned against the counter, facing me.

"Hi." I looked up hesitantly. Who was this woman? I swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

"Hi." I murmured. She smiled warmly at me, her deep blue eyes wandering into my soul. Christ, how old was she?

"You drink a lot?" she chuckled sweetly. (Since when did 'chuckling' and 'sweet' go together?) I followed her eyes to the ten glasses in front of me. My face heated up and I didn't say anything. I mean, what the hell was I supposed to say?

"I bet you I can drink more than you." she smiles mischievously. The competitive tone of her voice brings out something dark in me and my brain seems to stir. I turn to her, feeling out of my context, and smile cynically.

"Sure."

Yep, I've definitely drank too much.

* * *

SO here it is. Writing this seems to be easier than If Eyes Could Speak at the moment. Review if you would like to see where this goes!


End file.
